Wine and Lust
by JennyVCullen
Summary: Bella Swan was a nice, shy girl who knew a lot about wine.  She never knew that her passion for the red, white and bubbly would help her to meet the man of her dreams. One shot... lemon... all that good stuff.


**Bella Swan was a nice, shy girl who knew a lot about wine. She never knew that her passion for the red, white and bubbly would help her to meet the man of her dreams.**

**This is my first attempt at fanfic so please be nice. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Even if I'd like to give Edward wine lips.**

It's five o'clock somewhere right? Well, at least that's what the idiots currently staking a claim to a bunch of $6 wine in my shop are thinking right now.

"Yo, dude. This shit is so cheap. Let's buy a whole case and have a chugging contest!" Random Dude Number One says to Random Dude Number Two.

Yup, this is exactly what I planned on when I opened my own wine store after years of study (see: drinking). You see, I never quite knew what I was meant to do, but there is just something about drinking that perfect glass of wine that just makes everything in life okay. The $6 wine is an unfortunate side effect of the cheap and drunk.

"Excuse me, miss, we'd like to get two cases of your cheapest wine." It's Random Dude Number One again.

*&#*&(…. But I guess the customer is always right…

"At $6 a bottle, with a 15% case discount and tax, your total is $133.11."

"Awesome, we are having a big party tonight! You should totally come by and check it out. My man Edward will be there too, " he says, nudging his, holy shit, totally hot and not at all douchey friend standing next to him.

"Umm… okay," I say, nervously, because I'm still mesmerized by the disheveled red hair, green eyes, and chiseled jaw that is currently staring at anyone but me.

"Have a great day!"

AHHH. I'm snapped out of my Edward(was that his name?)-induced, drooling, haze just in time to see his perfectly sculpted ass walk out my front door.

Ugh! Why am I such a spaz? But SCORE! I have their delivery address in case I decide to grow some balls and actually attend this thing.

Later that night as I am closing up shop, I decide to call in some reinforcements.

"Hey, Alice," I say, calling in my best friend and style guru.

"Bella! What are we doing tonight? I heard about this great party in Brooklyn and I have a feeling that you, Rose and I should go tonight because it could change our lives forever," she replies.

I'm taken aback for a moment, but then I remember that I am talking to my best friend, Alice, psychic extraordinaire. Seriously, it's freaky.

"Actually, the party I'm talking about is just few blocks away on-"

"Carroll Street!" she interrupts me.

"Yup, of course you would know that, you crazy little psychic," I say, giggling.

"I'll meet you at your house in 15 minutes! I'm telling you, Bella, tonight is the night that you are going to meet the man of your dreams."

I snort (yes, I realize this is really unattractive, but whatever), " Okay, Alice, see you soon." We all know better then to bet against Alice.

Two hours later, I am primped, primed, and ready for a night out with Alice and our good friend Rose – the beautiful, outspoken bombshell of a woman that I hope to hide behind for the majority of the night.

The party is just a short walk away from my apartment, so we decide to walk, hoping that the shots that we took while getting ready will wear off a bit on the cool autumn night.

Decked out in a black halter, skinny jeans, and red pumps, I make my entrance into the party… and promptly fall on my ass.

"Oh, shit. Are you okay?" I don't remember hitting my head, but that is definitely the sexiest voice I have ever heard.

"Ummmmm," I have no words as I look up from the carpet gods into the eyes of a green-eyed Adonis. I think I throw up a little in my mouth.

"Miss? Are you alright? That looked like it really hurt!" This god keeps talking but I still can't form a complete sentence.

"I… uh… heels… clumsy… hot." Yup, that was smooth.

"I'm going to lift you up now, and take you somewhere a bit quieter… Yeah. Maybe that will make you feel better," he's still talking.

"Oh…. Kay." Man, I'm verbose.

Once we are upstairs, and green-eyed god sits me down on the bed, my vision comes back and I can see him in all of his hot-assed glory.

"Ohhhh shit," I say, as I'm suddenly dizzy and, of course, falling forward off of the bed.

"Fuck…" he says as he catches me before another faceplant, "Let's get you steady on the bed before you fall on that beautiful face again."

Huh? Beautiful? And oh, man the way he said the word fuck, I'm pretty sure the basically non-existent panties that Alice put me in are soaked through. But, he's right. I'm upright on the bed, and I feel a fuckalot better than before.

"Hey, aren't you the girl from the wine store earlier? I can't believe you came! I was so embarrassed by my friend, Emmett, in the store earlier, and I thought for sure that you thought we were complete idiots." He is staring at me like I am supposed to say something.

Oh, oops, I guess this is called having a conversation with a hot, way out of my league man.

"Yeah… Um.. I thought your friend was… funny… and you guys live close, so…. "

Yup, real smooth.

He obviously thinks I'm cute, and moves closer to inspect my head, "Are you sure you are okay? I have to admit, I'm really glad you came."

He's in my space now, and he smells so damn good… I lean in a little closer, and I'm so close to his beautiful, pink lips.

"Bella…" I hear him whisper, and I can feel his breath on my mouth.

The fact that he knows my name startles me and I ask, "How do you know my name?"

"It was on your nametag, and it seemed suiting, considering how gorgeous you are."

I snort, again, "Gorgeous. Yup, you are most definitely not real."

He smirks. A crooked, beautiful, sexy smirk. "I am, and I'm more than willing to prove it to you."

He is intoxicating, and I have no choice but to say "Do it, then." I don't know where this Bella came from but man is she about to be happy…

Edward crashes his lips to mine in that instant, and I'm momentarily shocked, freezing for a second, but then melting into the kiss.

He kisses me hard, and then soft, and then deepens it, moaning softly, as our tongues meet in a frenzy. I can't remember ever being this turned on, and we are only kissing.

We continue like this until we are breathless, and Edward pulls away, looking me straight in the eyes,

"Bella, you are so beautiful.. I… I… want you so badly."

"I want you too.. please, Edward, touch me."

And he does. As his lips crash to mine, his hands graze up my sides, teasing my flesh, as they make their way toward the swell of my breasts. He loses control as he touches the flimsy lace of my bra, ripping at the fabric to get to my nipples, standing straight at attention as a result of his touch.

Before I even realize what is happening, my shirt is up over my head and he is undoing the clasp on my bra.

"Fuck, Bella. You are so beautiful," he says, before attaching his lips to my nipple, lavishing attention and causing me to let out a moan that I have only heard in porn.

He kisses his way down my torso, slowly making his way to the button of my jeans. Looking up at me, he seeks my permission to remove the intrusive clothing, before finally unbuttoning them and taking them off.

I realize at this point that I am almost naked, and decide that it is time to remedy that problem.

"You are wearing way too many clothes," I say, as I softly push him away.

He understands immediately, and sits back as I slowly unbutton his shirt, kissing my way down his chest as I go. After the awful piece of clothing has been removed, I move my hand lower, grazing softly against the evidence of his arousal.

"Fuckkkkkk," he hisses, as I touch him where he needs it most, "you are making me crazy, Bella."

"I think it's time that we fix that, then, don't you?" I say, as I slowly lower his zipper. He is going commando, and his cock springs free, as if just begging to be touched.

Looking him in the eyes, I wrap my hand around his enormous dick, and fuck, I can't wait for him to be inside of me. But, I know I want him in my mouth first, so I softly push him back up the bed as I get ready to suck him good.

"Shit, baby, you don't have to do that," he says, but I know he is just being polite. What guy doesn't want to see a woman's lips wrapped around his cock?

"I know," I say, looking innocent, "I want to." Then I wrap my lips around his dick and take in every inch of him until he is hitting the back of my through.

"Oh fuck, your mouth looks good wrapped around my cock. You like sucking it, don't you, you dirty girl," he says, somehow, as his eyes roll back into his head.

I hum my approval as I continue to suck him, and he grabs the back of my head, pulling my hair, and guiding my mouth exactly where he wants it.

"Fuck that feels good. You seem so innocent, but you are really such a dirty little cocksucker aren't you?"

His dirty mouth is so hot, I can feel myself getting dripping wet. I continue to pump him with my mouth, until he stops me suddenly,

"Shit baby, you need to stop. I'm about to cum and I want to be in that hot pussy when that happens."

Don't have to tell me twice. I'm up off of my knees, and flipped on my back before I know what is happening as he says,

"You've been such a good girl, I think it's time for a reward, don't you?"

"Fuck, yes," shit, I'm incoherent.

He slowly brings his hands down my stomach and underneath my panties to my dripping wet pussy.

"God, you're wet, you dirty girl. You really liked sucking my cock didn't you?" he says as he starts to pump one finger inside of me.

"Yessss…." That's all I've got.

"You are so tight. I can't wait to put my cock in you and fuck you, but first, I want to taste what's mine."

And then, he's got his head between my thighs, and his mouth licks my slit from front to back and

"Oh god, that feels so good!" I say, and he looks up and looks me straight in the eyes,

"You taste like heaven."

"Fuck!" I am so close to the edge that I can barely take it, as he moves his fingers in and out of me while he nibbles at my clit.

"Shit… fuck… I'm going to come!" And I do. I come so hard I see stars, and he doesn't stop licking me until he has sucked me dry of every drop.

"God that was hot," he says. "I'm going to fuck you so hard."

"Please…" is all I can say.

And boy does he oblige, as he rams his cock deep inside of me.

"Fuck Bella, your pussy is so tight. Do you like my cock in your pussy?"

"Yes, oh fuck yes!"

He pounds into me so hard that I can feel his balls slapping against me. The faster he pumps, the closer I get to coming again.

"You feel so good," I say.

"So do you baby. It's like your pussy was made for me. I need you to come for me Bella," he says, as he brings his fingers to my clit and pinches.

"Oh god, Edward, I'm gonna come!"

"That's it baby. I want your tight pussy to come on me. Come on my cock. Now!"

Dominating Edward is hot, and I have no choice. I come harder than I have ever come in my life, and as my pussy is pulsating, Edward comes with a grunt and the hottest O face I have ever seen,

"Fucckkk, Bella."

He collapses on top of me, both of us a sweaty, sticky mess, but neither of us caring a bit.

After a few minutes, our breathing regulates and he rolls off of me, pulling me close to his chest.

"That was amazing… You were amazing.. Bella, I…"

"It was, and I'll never forget tonight, but I understand that this was a one time thing," I say as I begin to get up off of the bed, because. Duh.

"One time thing? You think you are going to get off that easy? No way. You are stuck with me now, beautiful," he says, pulling me back down and I can hear the smile in his voice.

Giggling, I can't help but respond, "You're just with me for the free wine, aren't you?"

THE END


End file.
